1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to speech-sound scoring software, and more particularly to an adjustable hierarchical scoring method and system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When studying languages, it is hard for students to discriminate between languages and learn new languages due to similar pronunciations. Thus, most students generate different pronunciations when compared to standard pronunciations.
Referring to TW Patent No. 200515368, a speech-sound scoring system is disclosed, comprising a functional selecting module, a data providing module, a professional system, a speech-sound recognition unit, a speech-sound-feature resembling database, and a database. The data providing module allows a user to select training materials for pronunciation practice. When the user pronounces the pronunciation provided by the training material, the speech-sound recognition unit compares the pronunciation with a speech-sound model and outputs a comparison result. The professional system analyzes pronunciation data based on the comparison result, stores the pronunciation data and incorrect pronunciation information from the user in the database, provides pronunciation suggestions for the user and enables the user to track historical results when trying to improve their pronunciation.
However, scoring results scored by conventional speech-sound scoring methods and systems are substantially different from professional scoring results scored by professional language instructors. Thus, students with high scores according to conventional speech-sound scoring systems, may not score high when tested by professional language instructors. Therefore, conventional speech-sound scoring methods and systems comprise practical deficiencies.